


First Dance

by KaytiKitty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, Sam Tsui & Casey Breeves' song, Sickness, This Promise, Wakes & Funerals, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Brock and Marcel will always love each other. It's a promise.





	First Dance

Song: This promise by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves

   _Breathe in the moment_

  Marcel watched as his husband, Brock, walked down the aisle. He couldn't believe how beautiful the other looked.

    _We are sending_ _out_ _a message this love, here for a second just a sentence in the story of us._

       The couple couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short time. Brock had never been one to rush things but he couldn't deny that this past year had been the happiest of his life.

   _Your hand in mine. We are burning like two flickering lights._

      Brock stood in front of Marcel and they joined hands. Both had sparkles in their eyes as they gazed at each other with more love than Marcel thought he could ever feel.

      _We are flying through the days and the nights._

         The thoughts of all the late nights spent together watching movies together, cuddled up on Marcel's couch. Days spent sitting outside and watching the clouds. The beautiful moments all flew through their mind.

         
_I'm trying to keep this image I see. I know we can't stay there._

     Both boys knew that eventually the illness would catch up to Brock. That eventually the cancer that was currently killing him would make itself more known. They knew that eventually breathing machines and chemotherapy wouldn't be enough.

      _But still I believe that this you and me will always be somewhere._

      But Marcel didn't care. Even when sitting in a hospital room for twenty four hours a day Brock looked as beautiful as he looked the first day they met. 

     _This promise of mine is a promise in time._

      "I do" The words were whispered softly. The meaning was much to intimate for the gathering of nurses and doctors to hear. "I do." Brock whispered, tears flowing freely. The two kissed, quickly and softly.

      _Dance till its over. Till the morning brings the first ray of sun._

        Marcel would have to leave eventually, when the nurses sent Brock to bed and began to retire for the night. But right now he would pull his husband closer and they would dance for as long as Brock could stand.

        _Just hold me close. You know the road we're on has only begun._

        They may have been through alot together but this was their new start. This road was only beginning and neither knew where it would lead them.

     _All the people we've become and those we've yet to be somehow._

      They had become different people together. Marcel had become more open and Brock had become stronger. They changed the other. They knew that what they had to go through now would change then even more. And they were ready.

     _I wanna show them just how beautiful you looking through my eyes right now._  
_If they could look through my eyes somehow._

       Marcel wished that the nurses could see just how amazing Brock was. How beautiful he looked when his cheeks weren't sunken in and when his eyes had their bright spark. But all these people would ever know was the sick Brock.

          _Cause I swear that when forever fades into a memory nothing will ever take, take you away from me._

          Marcel swore that no matter what happened with Brock's illness they would always be in love. Even if Brock and him were seperated and Brock had to watch over him from the heavens. Marcel would always be Brock's husband.

        _And as we looking back on who we used to be with everything I have I swear you'll always see..._

          Marcel looked at the photos that had been placed around his husband's coffin. Every happy moment of his life, scattered around the body that brought him those memories. Marcel would always love Brock. He made that promise all those night ago when he said "I do".

      _This promise of mine is a promise in time._


End file.
